Las lágrimas de Tomoyo
by Isilme
Summary: Sakura se va...¿que será de Tomoyo?;_;


NOTAS PRELIMINARES: He decidido dedicar este fanfic a Tomoyo, que con su nobleza y su sentido de   
la amistad es uno de los personajes más entrañables de CCS. También incluyo a Yue, porque sus   
historias tienen ciertas similitudes…  
  
LAS LÁGRIMAS DE TOMOYO  
  
"Sakura, no te alejes de mí, no te vayas…ahora. Sin ti no podría…no sé…¿qué puedo   
hacer?"  
Tomoyo sonreía, tratando de parecer natural, tratando de que no se notara mucho   
que su corazón estaba rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Sonreía y miraba a Sakura, y   
lloraba por dentro la lágrima que no podía…no debía…brotar de sus hermosos ojos   
azules.   
Enfrente suya, la feliz pareja se tomaba las manos y hacía mil promesas de amor   
eterno, iban a estar juntos para siempre. Se lo juraban una y otra vez: tras el regreso de   
Shaoran, todo iba a cambiar para Sakura.   
Ella había estado allí, dándole consejos a Li, consejos a Sakura tras la marcha   
del chico. Ella había estado allí para prepararlo todo e impulsarlos a que se encontraran   
de nuevo. "Mi felicidad ha sido la suya siempre, pero ahora, que ella es totalmente feliz,   
siento que yo no podré serlo nunca más. Me alegro por ti, Sakura, pero…si te   
alejas…mi vida no tiene ningún sentido".   
Sabiendo que no la echarían en falta, se levantó del banco y, con su helado en la   
mano, caminó despacio a través del Parque Pingüino. "He tratado de hacerle   
comprender tantas veces…lo que siento…pero es demasiado inocente, no se da cuenta   
de nada. Sé que va a irse, que se irá con el futuro jefe del Clan Li, cuyas obligaciones   
están en Hong-Kong. Si se va con su amor verdadero…no puedo detenerla, no puede   
saber que estoy triste.   
  
***  
- ¿Tomoyo?  
- Sa…kura, ¡hola!- se enjugó las lágrimas, ya en su habitación, y puso voz normal.- ¿Te   
ocurre algo?  
- ¡Estoy tan contenta! ¡Me voy con Shaoran a Hong-Kong para pasar las vacaciones de   
verano! Su madre y sus hermanas quieren conocerme, ¡uy, soy tan, tan feliz!  
Tomoyo tardó un momento en reaccionar. "Sakura…no, por favor, no quiero   
que me dejes…". Otra lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y mojó el teléfono. Hizo de tripas   
corazón.  
- ¡Eso es estupendo, Sakura! A su familia le encantarás. Te prepararé un vestido con el   
que estarás radiante, ya lo verás. ¿Cuándo…os vais?  
- Pues…ha sido todo tan rápido…al final mi padre me deja irme dentro de tres días;   
aunque mi hermano está muy mosqueado…  
- Entonces, lo acabaré pronto y te veré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?  
- ¡Estupendo! Hasta mañana, Tomoyo.  
Tomoyo apagó el móvil y lo secó con un pañuelo. Se derrumbó sobre su cama.   
"¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Un vestido? Sí, le haré un vestido precioso y causará una   
hermosa impresión a la familia Li, y será muy feliz. Ella va a ser muy feliz, pero   
entonces, ¿por qué estoy llorando? No te apartes de mi lado…Sakura…"- estrechó con   
fuerza un peluche entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos durante un momento.   
Luego se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación donde solía coser. Comprobó lo que   
tenía y salió a buscar tela rosa, "a Sakura le queda muy bien el rosa…", suspiró.   
Encontró una de un tono pálido, casi pastel, con pequeños estampados de florecillas, y   
compró también cintas.   
En casa de nuevo, sacó de un cajón la carpeta donde solía guardar sus diseños en   
papel; casi todos eran bocetos de trajes de combate, pero había uno…un vestido muy   
especial que tenía reservado para que Sakura lo luciera en un día importante. Lo había   
dibujado hacía unos meses, pero con algunos cambios sería ideal para su hermosa amiga   
de trece años.   
Comenzó a cortar la tela con maestría, consciente de que no dormiría en toda la   
noche. Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas, quemando su delicada piel a   
su paso. "No puedo llorar ahora, quiero hacerle este regalo, esta última…", estranguló   
sus propios pensamientos. Cosió, cortó y amarró durante toda la noche, hasta que el   
amanecer la encontró exhausta, derrumbada sobre su cama, con el vestido entre sus   
brazos. Llamaron a la puerta y una criada pasó a dejarle el desayuno.   
  
***  
- Esto es para ti, Sakura.  
Su amiga paró por un instante de hablar de lo bien que se lo pasaría con su   
amado Shaoran, el cual era el mejor chico del mundo, de lo nerviosa que estaba por   
tener que ser presentada a su familia. Sonrió y cogió el vestido que le ofrecía su amiga,   
poniéndose en pie para extenderlo y verlo mejor. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron admirados.  
- Esto es…¡es una maravilla, Tomoyo!- abrazó a su amiga.   
- Me gustaría que…te lo probaras para ver qué tal- se sonrojó.   
Sakura se cambió en un momento y al rato entró de nuevo en la habitación.   
Estaba espléndida.   
- Era un diseño reservado para una ocasión especial.   
- Gracias, seguro que les encantará a todos.   
Tomoyo sentía que una espina se hundía cada vez más en su corazón. Sonrió.   
"Si tú supieras…".  
  
***  
Su último reto era ir al aeropuerto para despedirla, pero en los días anteriores se   
había quedado sin fuerzas. La agotaban las noches en vela, las pesadillas, la   
angustia…Quiso levantarse de la cama, todo le daba vueltas.  
- Llama a mi madre, por favor- le pidió a la cocinera.  
Sonomi entró y se asustó mucho al ver a su hija tan pálida y ojerosa. La abrazó.  
- Tomoyo, mi pequeña, ¿qué te pasa?  
- Nada…sólo estoy cansada. Mamá, tienes que hacerme un favor. Tienes que ir al   
aeropuerto y disculparme con Sakura por no haber podido ir yo, me estará esperando.   
Dile que estoy resfriada, o que me duele la cabeza o…lo que sea- comenzó a llorar de   
nuevo, abrazada a su madre.  
- ¿No vas a ir? Pero ¿por qué? Dímelo, hija.  
- Porque se…marcha, se marcha…- estaba realmente mareada, y se desmayó.   
Sonomi la acostó en su cama y llamó a las criadas para que la velaran y llamaran   
al médico. Mirando el dormido rostro por última vez, cogió su bolso y salió de la   
mansión con el móvil pegado a la oreja.   
- Aquí Daidouji. Quedáos al cargo de todo, mi hija me necesita hoy.   
Y su chófer la condujo al aeropuerto con velocidad.   
  
***  
- Señorita…  
Tomoyo abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de su preocupado médico de   
cabecera. Él la examinó y no pudo encontrar más síntomas que sus ojos azules   
inundados de lágrimas y sus manos temblorosas, además del dolor que expresaba su   
rostro. La miró fijamente.  
- Esto no lo provoca algo, sino alguien. Debe tranquilizarse y reflexionar, jovencita.   
Duerma y coma mucho, y se repondrá.  
Pero por la tarde estaba aún peor. Su madre le contó que Sakura se había   
entristecido por no poder despedirse de ella, pero que le enviaba un gran abrazo.   
Llevaba puesto el vestido rosa.   
- El vestido…-murmuró la chica.  
- Hija mía, no has comido nada, ni intentas levantarte. Dime lo que te falta, lo que   
necesitas, siempre te lo he dado todo, te lo traeré.   
La niña sonrió levemente.  
- No, mamá. No se trata de algo…yo…lo que quiero es exactamente lo que nadie me   
puede traer.   
Sonomi no dijo nada más, se levantó, pensativa. "Tomoyo…¿también tú? Que   
triste es…nuestro destino".  
  
***  
- ¿Tomoyo está enferma aún?.- Yukito se sorprendió.- Han pasado tres días desde que   
vimos a su madre en el aeropuerto, y nos dijo que no era nada grave.   
Fujitaka asintió.  
- Touya y yo fuimos a verla ayer, está bastante desmejorada. Y sobre todo muy triste.   
- Tengo que ir a visitarla.  
Touya adivinó sus intenciones y trató de disuadirlo:  
- Ya es de noche, Yuki…  
- Para Yukito sí pero…- se transformó rápidamente en Yue- No para mí.   
- ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Fujitaka, al tiempo que Touya acompañaba a Yue hasta la   
puerta.   
- Sí, tengo que hablar con ella lo antes posible.   
Sin decir más, desplegó sus alas y desapareció entre las sombras de la noche.   
  
***  
Encontró la ventana abierta, y a la niña dormida, hablando en sueños.   
"Sakura…no", repetía angustiada agitando la cabeza. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y   
la miró con compasión. Sabía mejor que nadie cómo se sentía.   
- Despierta, Tomoyo- movió su hombro.  
La chica abrió un ojo y se sorprendió muchísimo.  
- ¿Yue? Pero ¿no estás con Sakura en…?  
- No, se llevaron a Kero, pero Touya insistió en que me quedara.   
Tomoyo no sabía qué decir, no hablaba mucho con Yue, era un ser que le   
inspiraba respeto. Y se preocupó al saber que no estaba con Sakura, protegiéndola.   
Desearía estar ella. Bajando la cabeza, sus ojos se empañaron.  
- Cuando ella está, nunca te entristeces, nunca lloras. Ahora que se ha ido puedes   
desahogarte- clavó sus ojos de cristal en los de la niña.   
- Tú lo sabes…¿verdad?- murmuró, angustiada.  
Asintió con la cabeza.   
- Yo también perdí lo que más quería en el mundo.  
- Pero esa persona, ¿te quería también a ti?  
Yue suspiró, miró a la hermosa luna llena a través de la ventana y después se   
volvió hacia ella de nuevo. No conseguía mantener su rostro impasivo, y ahora reflejaba   
una dolorida ternura.   
- No…en ese sentido. Yo siempre estuve junto a él, pero, aunque conocía mis   
sentimientos, nunca me dio una respuesta.   
- ¿Los conocía? Quieres decir…¿qué se los confesaste?  
- Era capaz de leer en mis ojos y descubrir lo que yo sentía en cada momento. Solía   
decirme sonriendo que yo no podía ocultarle nada por más que quisiera. Sakura, en   
cambio, es…  
Al oír su nombre, Tomoyo levantó la cabeza y dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por   
sus mejillas.   
- Sakura es distinta…-continuó Yue.- Es mucho más inocente y le cuesta trabajo darse   
cuenta de las cosas más obvias. Lo que no entiendo es…¿por qué le diste a Li el coraje   
necesario para que le confesara sus sentimientos? Y sonreías, incluso cuando supiste   
que habían empezado a salir juntos…  
Tomoyo apretó con fuerza la sábana y tembló ligeramente.  
- Porque es más importante para mí que la persona que amo sea feliz, y si no soy yo la   
elegida no importa, sólo importa ella…No sé por qué me siento así, debería estar   
completamente feliz ahora, pero no puedo. Li la…cuidará bien, es un chico estupendo,   
porque yo ya…no puedo.   
Yue limpió con sus dedos las lágrimas de Tomoyo y se sintió profundamente   
conmovido. "Eres demasiado buena. Pero tu fortaleza tiene un límite, y estás cansada",   
pensó.   
- Sakura te quiere mucho, no se alejará de ti y, si lo hace, nunca te olvidará. Yo no he   
conseguido…olvidar a Clow, pero antes de marcharse, él nos pidió a Keroberos y a mí   
que fuéramos felices, que nuestro nuevo maestro nos cuidaría y sólo teníamos que abrir   
nuestros corazones.   
Tomoyo ya no lloraba, escuchaba con atención.   
- También tú puedes y debes ser feliz. ¿Acaso te gustaría que ella te viera llorar? Se   
entristecería mucho, y tú no quieres verla triste, ¿verdad?  
- No lo entiendes…Sin ella a mi lado nada merece la pena; no quiero vivir…  
- Sí que te comprendo. Yo quise morir junto a mi Maestro, pero no me lo permitió, no   
era eso lo que deseaba para mí. Y ahora, en cierto modo, me alegro de estar aquí y de   
haberos conocido a todos.  
La niña se recostó y cerró los ojos, más tranquila.  
- Gracias, Yue. Buenas noches.  
Yue se sentó en una esquina de la habitación y se durmió también. No se atrevía   
a dejarla sola y prefirió pasar allí toda la noche.   
  
***  
Serían las dos de la mañana cuando Yue se sobresaltó al oír que alguien   
golpeaba el cristal de la ventana. A los pocos segundos se abrió y por ella entró un   
bastón rosa…¿Sakura?  
- Maestra- se puso en pie, sorprendido.   
- Sssshh-susurró.- ¿Has estado cuidándola? ¿Cómo está?  
- ¿Por qué has vuelto? ¿Cómo te has enterado…?  
- Estaba en casa de Shaoran, durmiendo, cuando…sentí una punzada en el corazón, algo   
que me decía que Tomoyo estaba enferma, que algo no iba bien, y me escapé volando.   
Les he dejado una nota explicándome, lo comprenderán.   
- Pero…-Yue estaba impresionado.   
- Tomoyo- se arrodilló junto a su cama y tomó su mano suavemente.   
La niña abrió los ojos, confusa y a la vez contenta al ver que estaba allí.   
- Sakura, ¿por qué…?¿Quién te ha…?- dijo con un hilo de voz.   
- No te preocupes por nada, todo irá bien- limpió el sudor de su frente con cuidado.  
- Pero tú…¿Y Li? ¿Ha ido algo mal?  
- No- sonrió- al contrario, les he gustado a todos. Pero esta noche he tenido el presentimiento de   
que me necesitabas.   
Tomoyo se incorporó lentamente y apretó con fuerza la mano de Sakura. Yue   
contemplaba la escena desde la ventana.   
- Sí, te necesito, te quiero, Sakura. Pero tú debes ser feliz con la persona que quieres. Es lo   
único que me importa porque…te quiero.   
Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó. Se sentía confusa y cansada por el largo   
vuelo, y ahora había descubierto cuál era el mal de su mejor amiga. Acarició su mejilla un   
momento.   
- Oye, tengo…sueño, ¿puedo quedarme aquí hasta mañana?- preguntó, bostezando.   
Tomoyo asintió y se echó a un lado, dejando que Sakura se acurrucara junto a ella. Su   
amor no era correspondido, lo sabía, pero sabía que siempre estarían unidas. Tomoyo rodeó su   
cintura con un brazo y poco a poco fue quedándose dormida.   
Yue, tras observar la tierna escena, volvió a sentarse. "¿Me quiso, Amo Clow? Tal vez,   
pero no me di cuenta porque me quiso…a su manera, intentando que yo fuera feliz. Ahora, con   
él…lo soy, de nuevo. Gracias, Amo Clow".   
  
  
  
  
***  
¿Qué tal? No sé si os habrá gustado, dadme vuestra opinión una vez más, ¿de acuerdo?   
Quería hacer…algo diferente. mjpj@supercable.es ¡Gracias por leerlo!  
  



End file.
